The responsibility for the scientific program, operational functions and resource allocations of the program project rests with the Directors and Associate Director/Project Administrator. The Administrative Core is the principal organizational component through which the Directors execute these responsibilities. It is the responsibility of the PI and Core Director, Dr. Josephine M. Johns, with assistance from Co-Director, Dr. Linda Mayes and Associate Director/Project Administrator Dr. Sheryl Moy to provide overall management of the Program Project to ensure continuing interactions among the various components, and direct the individual components to address and focus on the common theme of the program project. This will be accomplished using the following specific aims : Specific Aim 1. To provide direction, leadership and fiscal/administrative support to the individual scientific projects and cores of the overall program project. Specific Aim 2. To establish and maintain information integration and dissemination between projects and cores and to assist in presentation of results to the scientific community. Specific Aim 3. To enhance training opportunities for translational integration of clinical and basic neuroscience research for undergraduate, graduate, medical and postdoctoral students. Mechanisms for fulfilling the aims include: 1) Serving as liaison to NIH program staff, to the External and Internal Advisory Committee members and facilitating communication between advisors and project personnel; 2) Serving as a resource to centralize major clerical and administrative functions such as grant management, computer services and purchasing of materials. Also, maintaining an overall knowledge of assessment tools in all projects to assure file, information and resource sharing among projects when applicable; 3) Assuring interactions among leaders and personnel of the projects and cores by coordinating: a) biannual discussions involving project and core leaders; b) yearly presentation series and seminar presentations; c) annual teleconferences to discuss relevant issues, findings and needs; 4) Evaluation of the entire project and of research protocols within each project with input from internal and external advisors to assist in integration of basic and clinical research findings; 5) Coordination of information dissemination, encouraging student training and involvement in projects and maintenance of shared web resources.